The IP (Internet Protocol) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is a standardized architecture for providing multimedia services and voice-over-IP calls to both mobile and fixed user equipment (UE). The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) has been standardized and governed primarily by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) as a protocol for setting up and managing IMS-based calls. As used herein, the term “UE” can refer to mobile devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld or laptop computers, and similar devices that have telecommunications capabilities. Such a UE might comprise a wireless device and its associated Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application or might comprise the device itself without such a card. The term “UE” may also refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as fixed line telephones, desktop computers, or set-top boxes. The term “UE” can also refer to any hardware or software component that can terminate a SIP session.